Forever Ivy: Sign Of The Moon
by Scarlet Blood Rain of Sorrow
Summary: The first in a sub-series of a very long series i'll be writing. Forever Ivy: Sign Of The Moon focuses on Princess Ivy & Princess Roxy. The other winx are on a mission. I suck at summaries. Just read!
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is dedicated to my half-sister, Ivy**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize

Forever Ivy: Sign Of The Moon

Prologue

Ivy was outside around midnight in Celestia. She was stargazing happily, she usually did that until around 3:00 AM. She smiled at Skipper, her collie. She called him Skip, & he could talk. He was a good friend. "Skip, what do you think about Magix tonight? Doesn't it look beautiful?"

"I think so, Ivy. It's as pretty as you are," Skip replied loyally.

"Aww! Thanks Skip! You're so sweet. I can't wait to go to Alfea!"

"I can't wait to come with you. Maybe there will be another dog that I could become friends with."

"I hope so. I heard there will be an Earth fairy! The first to go to Alfea in over 100 years," said Ivy.

Chapter 1: Up & Off

The next day, Ivy woke up & got ready for breakfast. "Hi Mom, Hi Dad, morning," said Ivy. Her best friend, one of the workers in the castle, was Cecelia. Cecelia walked in right then. "Hello Princess Ivy," she said. "I told you, when we go to Alfea, it's_ Ivy," said Ivy, laughing. "Okay, Ivy then," said Cecelia. "What do you want for breakfast?" asked Cecelia. She was the best chef. "I don't know, Cici. I guess I'll just have bacon & eggs," she decided. "When we're done, we can pack our closet," said Ivy. Ivy & Cici shared a closet n the castle. "Okay," said Cici. She waved her hand & their breakfast appeared in front of them. "Perfect," said Cici. They both finished breakfast quickly & Cici transformed into her fairy form. Cici had long black hair & a sparkly outfit that was a two-piece, a purple skirt & a purple top. Her wings were glittery & light blue. Her head accessory was a sparkly purple headband dotted with stars. "Let's go Cici," called Ivy an hour later. They were going a week early, to get used to the school._


	2. Alfea

**Chapter 2: Alfea**

**Cici & Ivy reached Alfea. They ran up to the gate where Miss Faragonda was waiting. "Hello girls," she said. "Names?" asked Miss Faragonda. "Cecelia Jackson & Ivy Stargazer," said Ivy & Cecelia. "You're both on the list. Go to the cafeteria & see where your dorm is. Ivy, you will be the Dorm Leader," said Miss Faragonda. "Awesome! That rocks," said Ivy. Ivy ran to see where her dorm was, Cici running behind her. "Spice, this will be an awesome year," said Cici to Ivy. "I know Cici, it will." Finally, they found their dorm. They were the first there, & Cici faded away her wings & accessories & outfits into her daily clothes. Suddenly, a girl their age walked in. "Hello. My name is Annalise," she said. "Hello Annalise. I'm Ivy, the head counsellor of the dorm. This is my best friend, Cici. This is my dog, Skipper, but I call him Skip," said Ivy. "Hello Annalise," said Skip. Annalise jumped. "Wow! That's cool," she said, impressed. Another girl walked in. "Hi, I'm Aurora," said a pretty girl. "Is one of you Ivy, the head counsellor?" "That would be me," said Ivy. Another girl walked in with her dog. "Hi, I'm Roxy. Is one of you Ivy?" "Once again, me," said Ivy. Roxy & Ivy chatted for a minute. Aurora & Annalise chatted too. Another girl walked in. "Hi, I'm Kiara. Is Ivy here?" "**_**Again, **_**me," said Ivy. "Nice to meet you, Ivy." Finally, the last girl walked in. "Hi, I'm Robin," she said. "Where's Ivy?" she asked. "Right here," replied Ivy. "Hey, there's a letter to me," said Ivy. She opened it. It read:**

_**Dear Princess Ivy,**_

_**I'm writing to tell you that I'm at Red Fountain now.**_

_**It's cool here, & I have the best roommates. I can't **_

_**wait for the opening dance. You're the best girl in the**_

_**universe in my opinion, Ivy. We can make writing to **_

_**each other a tradition if you want. Do you want to go **_

_**on a date? Meet me with your roommates at Magix Mall**_

_**Entrance early on Saturday morning. I'll bring mine**_

_**too. Anyway, do you want to go to the dance with me? **_

_**Write back with your answer.**_

_**Love you always, Prince Jake**_

"**It's from Jake," said Ivy happily. "It is?" asked Cici. The others asked, "who's Jake?" "Jake is my boyfriend. He wants all of us to meet him in Magix Mall on Saturday morning. He's bringing his roommates too. I think we should g. You guys could meet him & we could shop for dresses for the dance." "I guess. I'll go," said all the girls at the same time. Ivy scribbled down her answer & sent it to Jake.**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

I know the first chapter was short. This is extra-long to make up for it. _**R&R! **_


End file.
